


Say My Name

by XchrisisX



Series: Disney Oneshots [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XchrisisX/pseuds/XchrisisX
Summary: Thomas goes wandering around in the woods and gets cornered by Kocoum.





	Say My Name

Thomas has always been quiet, and a little naïve. Meek was what he was commonly called by the people who knew him, and he knew it was true. He could remember the disappointment on his father’s face when it became evident that Thomas was more likely to become the type of person that did house duties rather than have a manly job like a sailor or a blacksmith. So when he was given the opportunity to go with the settlers on a search for gold, he jumped at the chance. 

What better way to prove that he could be something? Be useful. Be manly. Be anything better than what he was. He could be a new person. Not meek, not timid, but strong and confident. Like the other men on the ship. All he had to do was stay out of everyone’s way, listen to orders and not give himself away by being clumsy, or by fumbling over little things.

As soon as the storm caused him to fall overboard and he was rescued by John Smith, pulled out of the water like a wet kitten, Thomas knew that it was all over. There was no way he could pretend anymore. The men had looked at him with raised eyebrows, joked between each other as they all let out a relieved laugh and the teasing and hair ruffling started.

After they had set up camp on the new land, the first time one of the settlers had knocked into Thomas – resulting in him dropping his lunch – Thomas had stuttered out an apology before he could stop himself. The second time it happened, causing him to drop the firewood he had painstakingly picked out of the surrounding woods, Thomas just gritted his teeth and apologised again. 

By the fifth time one of the settlers at the camp had knocked into him, Thomas could no longer brush it off as an accident and gritted his teeth, refusing to let out the apology on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he mustered his courage and threw a dirty look at the man standing near him, before stalking off, leaving his dishes in a broken heap on the ground and ignoring the surprised guffaw coming from behind him.

Thomas knew why they were treating him like this. It was because he was smaller, weaker – easy to pick on and too quiet and shy to stand up for himself. Thomas clenched his eyes shut, willing away the heavy ache in his chest. When he imagined coming over here, he thought it would be great. 

He could finally fit in somewhere, be useful, and maybe build up some muscle. Try and become the kind of man everyone expected him to be. While he was at it, maybe he could even get away with checking out some of the men he was working with at the same time. Very discreetly of course - doing such a thing back in England was highly frowned upon and Thomas would never admit to anyone that he was attracted to anyone that didn’t have, well, female parts. Thomas had only recently been able to admit it to himself, that he had a bit of a thing for strong men. 

Unfortunately, that’s not how it happened. There was no muscle building – the men thought that he was too scrawny to do any of the tougher jobs, so more often than not he was shoved aside while they did all the hard work. They also weren’t the greatest looking men. Maybe it was the way they treated him that lowered their attractiveness. Sure, they were all stronger than him, but honestly, who wasn’t? They weren’t exactly giving him a chance to get better.   
Now, John Smith on the other hand – Thomas could watch him all day. It was an added bonus that John was always pleasant to Thomas. However, watching him was all he could ever do. John had begun sneaking out to see one of those savages. A female one. Thomas knew that he didn’t have a chance, and if he was being honest to himself, even if he did have a chance, he doubted he’d have the courage to actually do anything about it.   
Thomas’s knees nearly buckled from under him as Lon came up and clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Chin up, Thomas. They’re only teasing you.” Lon said gruffly, and Thomas forced a smile as he looked up at the other man.   
“Yeah, I know.” Thomas mumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see John standing up and stretching before making his way out of the camp grounds. Probably going to go see the female savage again, Thomas thought bitterly. 

“I’m going to go for a walk.” Thomas stated, pulling away from Lon’s heavy grip and slowly trudging away from the group.   
“Take a gun with you for protection Thomas. Don’t be stupid.” Ben said as he came up behind Thomas, gun in hand. 

“John doesn’t need a gun.” Thomas muttered rebelliously, reaching out for the offered weapon with his nose wrinkled up in distaste. He doesn’t like guns. The sound scares him a little, and his accuracy is terrible. Lon laughed, a deep belly laugh and Ben smirked at him, before reaching out and placing a large hand on Thomas’s head condescendingly, dislodging his hat. 

“John can look after himself. You can’t.” Ben said before shoving him towards the camps entrance. Thomas’s cheeks turned ruddy at the sound of the laughter following him out of the camp grounds, and he scowled down at the gun, almost tempted to leave it behind just so he could prove to himself that he could make it back alive without it. His sense of self-preservation prevented that idea, though. 

Thomas glanced around at the surrounding woods, debating on which way to go – well, debating which way John would have gone – before he decided to enter at the same place he had seen John enter a few days ago. If John had gone that way before, it makes sense for him to have gone that way again, right? 

Thomas holstered the gun at his hip and walked through the peaceful forest, stopping every now and then to pick up and inspect an interesting rock or leaf. After half an hour or so of wandering the forest – and finding no trace of John – Thomas turned around, deciding to head back to the camp. As he turned, a glint of something shiny caught his eye several hundred metres off the path he had taken and he paused, debating on whether or not to stray or just head back. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he stepped away from the path, figuring he would still be in sight of it and would be able to find it again easily. Thomas ducked under a branch, picking his way through the debris on the ground until he found what he saw. Crouching, he brushed dead leaves off the item and picked it up. A compass? Not just any compass, but John’s compass? Why would that be all the way out here? 

Angry squeaks came from above him and he glanced up, only to see a raccoon hanging from the tree above him, chattering angrily. It ran down the trunk and snatched the compass from his hand before taking off.   
“Hey! Get back here!” Thomas snapped as he stood up properly and began to follow the raccoon. A twig snapping behind him made him freeze and instantly Thomas could feel himself go clammy. Why would he shout and draw attention to himself? Ratcliffe is right, he is stupid. He could have drawn the attention of anything. A bear maybe, or worse, a savage. 

Thomas slowly turned around, his hand twitching for his gun, feeling grateful to Ben and Lon for making him bring it. Seeing nothing behind him, he breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back around to follow the raccoon. Another twig snapped directly behind him and he shook his head, refusing to work himself up over it again when he already knew it was nothing, even if he did imagine he could feel eyes burning into the back of head. 

“Don’t be stupid, Thomas. It’s nothing.” Thomas muttered to himself as he gave up his search for the raccoon and turned back around to find his path again, only to bump into a very large and very well defined chest.

Thomas squeaked in fright and he yanked out his gun and was pointing it at the savage with a trembling hand before he even had a chance to process what he was doing. The savage immediately reacted badly, his lips curling up into a silent snarl. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers tightening helplessly on the gun and he jumped in fright at the loud bang! that resonated through the forest. 

The gun was smacked out of his hand and the next thing Thomas knew was that his feet were no longer connected to the forest floor and his back was being pressed into one of the large trees that surrounded them as the savage growled angrily at him. 

Both of Thomas’s hands reached up and wrapped around a thick wrist that was bunched in his shirt and he let out a little gasp as he was lifted one handed up the trunk of the tree until his toes were barely scraping the ground. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and his toes curled as his eyes met the intent gaze of narrowed brown ones, and his eyes dropped away to land on the muscles bunching as he was lifted higher still with apparent ease. 

Despite himself, Thomas could feel himself growing hard at the show of power and sheer strength the savage was displaying. A blush climbed up his face and reacting from a mix of pure fear and embarrassment, Thomas lifted his knee as hard as he could. His knee missed the savage’s groin but it slid up a strong thigh and connected with a hard stomach, and the savage dropped him out of surprise more than pain.

Thomas landed on the ground with a thud and he nimbly twisted out of the savages reach, climbing to his feet and sprinting back for his path. He couldn’t decide what was worse, that he was possibly going to die in the next few moments, or that he was going to die a virgin with an erection because he was stupidly attracted to his murderer. 

His thighs burned from the effort as he tried to leap over a fallen tree – when did that get there? – and he stumbled as his shoelace caught, before pressing his hands into the ground in an attempt to push himself back up so he could continue running, his breath coming out in harsh pants. 

Suddenly, his hips were pressed into the dirt floor by the savage’s weight and his head was pulled back by a tight fist grasping his hair, and nothing Thomas could do would have stopped the moan that bubbled out of his throat at the feeling of his hard erection being pressed into the ground by the weight on top of him. 

The man on top of him froze and his grip on Thomas’s hair loosened, allowing Thomas to rest his burning face on the cold ground as he squeezed his eyes shut in utter humiliation of what had just happened. If the guys back at the camp could see him now, he’d never be able to live it down. Any normal person would be terrified and wetting themselves in fear or even fighting tooth and nail to escape, but oh no, Thomas was moaning like a 2 cent whore.   
The savage above him shifted slightly, his fingers loosening and spreading through Thomas’ hair gently before tightening again and tugging Thomas’ head off the ground with a far more comfortable grip. The man then shifted his weight further onto Thomas’ back and rolled his hips in a languid movement that caused the sensitive head of Thomas’ erection to once again be dragged across the hard forest floor. 

The moan bubbled up again and Thomas cut it off by biting his lip as an aroused flushed worked its way up his chest and heated his face. Suddenly, the weight was gone and Thomas was flipped over onto his back, and a strong thigh was pressed between his legs, forcing him to spread them. The weight returned and a gentle hand was placed on his jaw, a thumb working his lip out from under his teeth. 

Thomas opened his eyes and cautiously peeked up at the savage, taking in the attractiveness of the other male. The man’s strong jawline was the first thing to catch his eye, and Thomas’s gaze travelled almost greedily across the rest of the man’s features, taking in the carefully blank expression, dark eyes and long dark hair, before lowering and resting on the large paw-prints that were tattooed on the other man’s well defined chest. A hint of amusement was present in the savage’s dark eyes as Thomas finally jerked his attention away from the man’s body with a flush. Thomas averted his gaze, and upon suddenly realizing that the savage wasn’t holding his arms captive, raised his hands and shoved at the men’s chest in an attempt to push him away. 

An almost indiscernible hint of a scowl appeared on the savage’s face, making his jaw tighten and he caught both of Thomas’s hands easily in one of his large ones and pressed them into the dirt above Thomas’ head. Thomas stiffened, the ever-present fear making itself known again as he realised how vulnerable of a position he was in, and he tugged at the grip on his wrists, swallowing nervously as more arousal pooled low in his belly. 

A second large hand was pressed into Thomas’ stomach, holding him still and the other male lifted his thigh, rubbing it back and forth along Thomas’ erection. Thomas let out a shaky breath, dropping his head back against the forest floor as the arousal quickly built, ignoring the hint of self-satisfied smirk that appeared on the other males face. Thomas’ breathing sped up and he tensed, his hips bucking up in an attempt to get more friction and instantly the rubbing stopped, and the savage pulled back. 

Thomas’ face flamed as his eyes opened and he met the gaze of the savage intently studying his face. If anybody saw him now, pushed to the ground and enjoying it, practically rutting against the other man’s thigh while the savage just held him there, he’d never hear the end of it. The embarrassment turned to anger and he glared at the savage above him, and twisted in an attempt to get away, before freezing as he received more friction to his erection.

A flicker of amusement entered the other man’s otherwise stoic face and Thomas scowled, yanking at his hands in a useless attempt to get them out of the strong grip, feeling furious with himself at the realisation that the more he struggled and was simply not let go, the more aroused he got. 

“Kocoum.” The savage spoke, his voice a deep rumble that had Thomas melting at the seams. Thomas stared up at him. What on earth was a Kocoum? The savage frowned at Thomas, before saying it again, this time lifting the hand off Thomas’ stomach and pressing it to himself. A click of realisation went through Thomas and he made an ‘ah’ sound and repeated the name. Kocoum nodded, satisfied, and his thigh began moving again, making Thomas arch into the feeling, his legs spreading wider, a soft moan escaping at the unexpected movement. 

The motion continued until Thomas tensed again, on the brink of orgasm, and Kocoum stopped and stared at Thomas expectantly, moving his thigh away as Thomas groaned in frustration and thrust his hips forward in an attempt to get the feeling back because he was so close.

“Ko…” Kocoum prompted and Thomas looked dazedly up at him, his head swimming even as his hips kept rocking slightly, desperately trying to find friction. Kocoum studied his face before his attention was caught by the clothes Thomas was wearing, and he reached out to touch the material of his shirt, before giving a strong tug on the front of it, making buttons pop off and the material gape, exposing Thomas’ pale chest. 

“Hey!” Thomas snapped, all the fear he felt previously had been replaced completely by arousal and a strange sense of safety in Kocoum’s arms. Kocoum glanced at Thomas’ face indifferently before his gaze travelled down the bare skin of Thomas’ chest and settled on the buttons at the top of Thomas’ pants. 

“Don’t you dare!” Thomas hissed, panicking at the thought of having to walk butt naked back to the campsite and explain where his clothes had gone. Kocoum studied Thomas’ face for a second, his fingers curling around the waistband of his pants before his arm muscles tensed and the weak material of Thomas’ pants were easily ripped away from the front of his body.

Thomas closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the ground and tugging at his hands, feeling self-conscious and trying to bring them down to cover his body at the feeling of Kocoum’s eyes burning holes along his skin. A hand was pressed to his face, and Thomas shuddered as Kocoum’s warm strong thigh was pressed against the bare skin along his cock and the rocking motion began again for the third time, working Thomas back up to the state of arousal he was in previously. 

The rubbing stopped again and Thomas squeezed his eyes shut in disappointment before a warm hand slid down his body and wrapped around his cock, making Thomas gasp and arch up into the touch. 

“Please.” Thomas whimpered and the hand moved a little faster, making Thomas moan as his balls tightened. “So close.” 

“Kocoum.” The male murmured in response and Thomas shivered uncontrollably as the hand slowed down, placing his orgasm just out of reach. 

“Please, please, please.” Thomas chanted desperately and the savage pulled back a little, his mouth tightening slightly and Thomas caught a quick flash of disappointment appeared before it was gone again. The hand tightened a little on his cock and Thomas cried out and bucked into it, the slight stimulation alone bringing him back to the edge after being so wound up and denied again and again.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Thomas gasped out, tears prickling his eyes as he gazed up at the other male. The savage frowned at him, before releasing Thomas’s wrists and touching his own chest. 

“Kocoum.” He said and Thomas nodded feverishly. 

“Kocoum.” Thomas repeated and gasped, his hands flinging out to grip Kocoum’s strong shoulders as the hand on his cock abruptly sped up, sending him speeding towards an orgasm again. 

“Please.” Thomas gritted out and instantly the hand slowed down again, and Thomas shook his head vigorously as he felt orgasm escape him once again. 

“Please Kocoum” Thomas begged, looking up at the other male, and moaned again as the hand picked up speed instantly, and Thomas felt his eyes roll back into his head as his back arched. 

“Kocoum.” Thomas gasped, his balls tightening as his orgasm hit him and his toes curled into the dirt as Kocoum continued stroking him through it. His body went limp, and Kocoum leaned over him, tenderly brushing a strand of sweaty red hair out of his eyes before scooping Thomas into his arms and standing up. 

Kocoum’s brown eyes glanced over Thomas’ discarded clothes indifferently before leaving the area, Thomas cradled securely in his arms as he headed back to his village. Hopefully Pocahontas won’t mind if he marries another.


End file.
